1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat engines including turbogenerators used for power generation and more specifically to fuel delivery techniques for small turbogenerators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fuel delivery systems for small heat engines typically incorporate piston type compressors that are controlled according to the pressure of the fuel exiting the compressor.
What is needed is an economic and reliable fuel delivery system that can be integrated with the heat engine to deliver fuel flows supporting a wide operating range.
A fuel delivery system according to the present disclosure may include a compressor and a fuel valve having a controllable actuator for regulating fuel flow from the compressor, one or more feedback elements providing one or more control signals and a fuel controller receiving control signals from the one or more feedback elements, controlling the compressor speed and fuel valve position.